1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light device and an assembling method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light head with a complete appearance and a light device using the same, and a method of assembling the light head and the light device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the light device and the assembling method of the light device nowadays, the cooperating of cylinder of the light device assembling machine, the pushing member and other components is commonly used, so that the piercing pin can pierce into the light housing and the spiral portion of the light device. And the pierced edge of the spiral portion becomes the internal structure of the light housing to be pierced, so as to fix the light housing and the spiral and effectively improve the fixing effect between the light housing and the spiral portion of the light device. Then, welding process is used to form a welding point on the spiral portion for electrically connection.
However, the inserting method by using the piercing pin piercing the spiral portion would damage the overall appearance of the spiral portion, and the welding point would protrude onto the surface of the spiral portion. Thus, the light device is not in a good appearance and also in an incomplete appearance.